


Wool and Flannel

by velcroboyfriends



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sharing Clothes, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee steals Richard's shirt and jumper for a day of filming, and Richard can't handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wool and Flannel

"Lee," Richard called out, his voice ringing through the trailer, as he sorted through a massive pile of dirty laundry, "Have you seen my jumper?"

"I'm, like, five feet away from you," Lee shot back from where he was seated at the little fold-down table, legs crossed elegantly (a physical holdover from Thranduil, one of those character mannerisms that seemed to sink in for good) and sipping on a mug of coffee. "And no... no idea." When Richard turned back to give him a look, he thought he saw the trace of a naughty smile, but he set the thought aside to focus on shoving through the right mess he'd made of his trailer. One of these days he'd have to sort it out, but this morning was hardly the time.

"Sod it," Richard muttered, and grabbed a less-favourite hoodie to wear to set. He had to be at the hair and make-up trailer in ten, and he had yet to gulp down his own coffee, let alone feed himself. They'd kept one another in bed longer than they should've that morning, and Lee had the broad grin to show for it. He could smile all he wanted - all he had to do today was sit at a table and read out lines.

Once Richard had sniff-tested the garment and thrown it onto himself, Lee was already up from his seat and holding Richard's coffee and a half-peeled banana. Richard took both gratefully and leaned up to take the kiss Lee offered to match the food, soft and as slow as he could get away with. For a moment his mind calmed, his focus narrowed on the press of Lee's lips and the man's firm, broad hand stroking along his hip.

"Say 'hi' to the make-up crew for me," Lee murmured, and, "I'll see you on set," and Richard nodded, taking a second to brush his lips against Lee's once more before he was back in frantic motion, stumbling around piles of stuff to hurry out the door of his trailer and head off. Unlike some people, he had work to do today.

\---

He didn't notice it at first. He was so much in Thorin's head up there on the wall, and he was trying just to listen to Lee's voice, seeing only his imagining of the Elvenking far below. If he started looking at him, he'd lose focus. This thing they had between them was still so new that it was hard not to make the sort of gooey eyes at Lee that he'd been mocked for back when they were filming the throne room scene, and he had to keep himself hardened and dragon-sick if this scene was to work.

But when the three actors below moved from the table to stand at their marks, Richard saw them: a very familiar-looking flannel shirt and his jumper adorning Lee's torso. His eyes went wide; his breath stopped. He'd been seen in that jumper and shirt around set many times before, and here Lee was, wearing them in front of everyone, sending the message loud and clear: he was Richard's, and Richard was his, and this thing, this thing of stolen kisses behind crates and tables for two at craft services and messy, hurried blowjobs in the lav during breaks, this wasn't just some casual on-set fling. This was the two of them starting something that Lee was willing to broadcast to the whole cast and crew. This was something that had a future.

"You okay, mate?" Aidan murmured to Richard, and Richard nodded, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled back, trying to will the flush to leave his face and, more dangerously, his groin. For once he was grateful to all the layers, both of clothing and of make-up, for hiding the visceral reaction he was having to that fucking jumper.

Richard's eyes were burning a hole through Lee, and the man seemed to notice, looking up at him with a blithe grin, and god, he looked handsome down there, the soft layer of stubble across his face (a look on Lee that Richard still wasn't used to, after the man had spent a good chunk of time always perfectly clean-shaven to play Thranduil) and his hair still mussed from sleep and pushed back under sunglasses. He had the posture of someone who'd started the day well-fucked and was aiming to end the day the same way, all loose limbs and cocked hip. Richard cursed the tall battlement that separated them, but thanked it at the same time, for if it weren't there, he wasn't sure how he'd keep his hands off the man.

"All right, lads," Peter called up from below, "Let's get another take of this one." Richard forced a deep breath, tore his eyes away from Lee's torso as much as he could, and did his best to focus.

\---

By the time shooting on the scene was done and Richard was back to hair and make-up to get de-Thorined, he was a fidgety mess, every part of him tense and twitching. He chewed at his lip as one of the women slowly peeled away his prosthetic nose, then practically jumped out of the chair when a hand laid on his shoulder, broad and firm and achingly familiar.

"Careful, I'll rip it," the woman scolded, but Lee stepped into Richard's field of view, soothing her.

"Sorry, my fault," Lee said, rubbing his hands. "Cold hands, warm heart, they say." Lee turned back to Richard. "Good shoot today, huh?" Richard smirked.

"Good for you lot," he said, "Feasting while we were working." Lee smiled sheepishly.

"I'll see you in a bit, yeah?" Richard nodded while he had the chance, before one of the wig ladies set to removing Thorin's hair. He stared after Lee as he left the trailer, at the lovely way his shoulders filled out the jumper. His fingers itched to touch the man, and now it seemed that each wig pin took a century to pull out of his hair. He tapped his toes vigorously on the floor.

"In a hurry?" Richard shook his head.

"No, no, take your time," he said politely, although he didn't mean it a bit. He knew where he was going the minute he was free, and his pulse raced at the thought. A deep sigh rumbled through him as he tried his best to lean back in the chair and relax for now.

\---

Lee was there waiting when Richard got to his trailer, sitting at the table just as before with legs crossed neatly, looking completely at ease, with all the patience in the world. He rose and strode toward Richard as soon as he was inside, and Richard met him halfway with long, purposeful strides that carried through as he gripped Lee's shoulders and shoved him against the nearest wall, taking his mouth in a desperate, hungry kiss. Lee's hands scrambled for purchase on Richard's body, gripping tight as he surrendered to Richard's tongue, let Richard plunder his mouth.

"You fucking tease," Richard gasped when he came up for air, "Do you know what that did to me?"

"Something good, apparently," Lee responded with a grin, rocking his hips slightly to meet Richard's. Richard gasped out and rutted against him harder. He answered with another kiss, a harsh clash of teeth and tongue. He bit Lee's lower lip hard, drew a groan out of the man. Lee reached around to grasp at Richard's hips, pulling him in to grind hard together. The man's hands slid up under Richard's hoodie, shoving it off his shoulders, then grasped at the hem of his shirt to tug it off, breaking the kiss for a moment to get the garment over Richard's head. When Richard leaned in to begin the kiss again, the pilled wool of his jumper scratched ever so slightly on the skin of his chest.

"Come here," Richard growled, tugging Lee away from the wall and over to the bed, nearly stumbling over dirty laundry in the process before Lee's calves hit the side of the bed and the both of them toppled forward onto it, Richard hovering over Lee on all fours. Lee laughed softly and reached to the sides of Richard's face, pulling him in for another kiss, and Richard gave in for only a moment before beginning a slow crawl down Lee's body.

His face level with Lee's groin, Richard mouthed over the denim-covered bulge, already stone-hard. Lee sighed and reached down to run light fingers over Richard's shoulder as Richard eased down the zipper and peeled the jeans from Lee's legs. Richard wasn't surprised to find that the man wasn't wearing anything under them - his aims had been clear from the moment Richard had spotted that damned jumper - but the thought of it, and even more the sight of Lee's cock jutting up proudly, made him even harder all the same.

With the lower half of Lee's body bare, Richard ran his hands slowly back up the path of Lee's legs, stopping when he reached the backs of the man's knees and shoving them up, spreading his thighs wide and exposing him completely. Richard leaned in to brush his lips against the sensitive skin at the back of Lee's knee and grazed his teeth over the ticklish spot until he had Lee laughing and squirming away. His lips then moved to a spot barely an inch away from where he'd begun, then another inch, gradually tracing a path down Lee's thigh. If Lee was going to tease him all day with that jumper, then he was going to tease the man right back.

Along Richard went, slowly, and by the time he'd reached the crease of Lee's inner thigh, the man was trembling, his thighs quaking under Richard's hands. As Richard pressed his lips just beside Lee's cock, the corner of his mouth nearly brushing the skin, Lee tipped his hips up desperately.

"Come on," Lee whined, but Richard shook his head and darted over to the other leg, starting at the same spot right behind the knee. "God dammit, Richard," Lee groaned, and Richard responded with a bite to the flesh, leaving a mark that perhaps a dresser might see tomorrow, but which the cameras wouldn't. He knew the rules here. As Lee settled back with a frustrated sigh, Richard continued down the leg, adding grazes of teeth and curls of tongue to keep the sensations interesting. Inch by inch he went until he'd reached center again.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Lee murmured as Richard finally pressed the very tip of his tongue to the base of Lee's cock, dragging it slowly upward to trace the thinnest line possible to the top. Lee reached down to curl a hand into Richard's hair, urging him on, and Richard paused for a moment, lips pursed against the tip of Lee's cock, as though he were contemplating swallowing it down - but, fighting against Lee's grip, he traced back down, mouthing back over the velvety skin down to the base, and further, on until he reached Lee's entrance.

Lightly Richard flicked his tongue across the puckered skin, seeing it begin to relax and open up as Lee spread his thighs wider and sighed deep through his body. Another delicate flick of his tongue, and Lee's fingers tightened further in Richard's hair. Richard leaned in to breathe hot over the skin, then reached out his tongue to lave broadly across the surface, teasing but not entering. Lee whimpered above him, spurring Richard to lick another broad stripe, then to gently curl the tip of his tongue inside.

Lee's hand on the back of Richard's head was insistent, shoving him forward as he rolled his hips up into Richard's touch, but Richard held steady, starting with slow, gentle laps that only just breached the tight muscles. Gradually Richard began to increase the depth and pace until his tongue was curling and twisting and thrusting inside Lee in ways that made the man writhe under his hands. Just as Richard reached the peak of what he could do to Lee, he withdrew, replacing his tongue with the press of two spit-slick fingers.

Lee sighed in pleasure as Richard inched his fingers inside, a smooth, slow motion until they were sheathed as deep as they could go. Richard moved up Lee's body to press a kiss to the man's lips as he gradually worked his fingers back and forth, opening him up. With precision, Richard crooked his fingers by degrees until at one angle, Lee gasped into his mouth.

"There?" Richard asked softly, and Lee nodded, eyes wide. Carefully Richard pressed up, not thrusting but circling around that spot, pushing into it, and Lee's whole body shuddered. Richard kept at it until Lee had gone boneless, whimpering softly, his hands gripping so tight into Richard's shoulders that his fingers were bound to leave marks. Satisfied, he picked up the thrusts again, aiming for that spot on each stroke.

"Richard," Lee mumbled, "I need..." Richard tilted his head, looking into Lee's eyes. He slowed the strokes of his fingers down.

"What?" he asked coyly. Lee swallowed hard.

"I need you to fuck me," Lee said plainly. The corner of Richard's mouth curled upward.

"What do you say?" Richard prompted, angling his head to murmur the words into Lee's ear before latching his teeth onto the lobe and gently dragging them down.

"Please," Lee breathed. Richard held out for a moment longer, pressing his fingers again into that spot that made Lee shiver. "Please fuck me," Lee added, rocking his hips against Richard's fingers. Richard's pulse raced at the words, his thoughts going hazy. He gave a few more strokes of his fingers, stretching them wide, then withdrew, making Lee sigh frustratedly at the loss of contact. As Richard went for the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging them off hurriedly, Lee rolled to grab a condom from the drawer of the little nightstand built into the wall beside the bed. By the time Richard was completely bare, Lee had already unwrapped it and was reaching down to roll the latex over Richard's cock, giving a couple extra strokes that Richard arched into gladly.

Again Richard moved to hover over Lee, nestled between his legs. He pressed a searing kiss to Lee's lips and rocked his hips to slide his cock along the length of Lee's, eliciting a contented hum into the kiss from the both of them. He dipped lower to press the tip of his cock just against Lee's entrance, then waited there for a moment. Neither of them breathed for several seconds before Richard reached down with his hand to guide his cock carefully inside.

A deep exhale rumbled through Lee's body as Richard pressed in as slowly and smoothly as possible. Lee curled an arm around Richard's waist and laid a hand to his cheek, holding his face steady as they stared into one another's eyes. It seemed centuries before he'd sunk in fully, hips flush against Lee's. Rotating his hips gently, Richard repeated the motion - nearly all the way out, slowly, carefully, and in again.

"Come on," Lee whispered, his heels digging into Richard's arse. Richard smiled wickedly and shook his head, keeping the tempo steady. Even as Lee tried to speed him along, tilting his hips into the thrusts and pressing harder with his heels, the man still moaned and sighed at each slow press, his thighs dropping further apart with each one.

When the pressure of Lee's heels abated and the man gave in to the simple pleasure of it, his head tipping back and mouth dropping open, Richard began to speed his movements, thrusting harder and faster each time. Lee looked up, pleased, and Richard grinned back, leaning down on his elbows so he could bear down into the other man, giving shallower, stronger strokes. He tilted his hips up a little, changing the angle, and Lee groaned loud.

"Fuck, right there," Lee panted, "Just like that," and Richard was happy to oblige, thrusting at the same angle but harder, Lee's limbs tangling around him desperately. Lee leaned up to kiss Richard, an imprecise slide of lips that they both groaned into at intervals, growing louder in volume as Richard sped the pumping of his hips yet more, fucking deep into Lee. Lee reached between them, beginning to rub at his own cock, but Richard grabbed the man's wrist and shoved it to the mattress above their heads.

"Not like that," Richard growled, sounding more like Thorin than he ever did on set. "First you steal my clothes, then you want to come all over them?" Lee swallowed hard, staring up at Richard in surprise with pupils blown out with desire. Then he licked his lips and nodded. Richard leaned down further, rocking his hips furiously as Lee clenched purposefully around him, speeding him toward completion. Lee's mouth wandered down Richard's neck to his shoulder, finding a spot past the neckline of Thorin's shirt, and bit down.

The heat of Lee, the clench of his muscles, the sharp pain-tinged pleasure of his teeth were all too much, and Richard found himself tipping over the edge, groaning long and low as he spilled over, Lee milking him all the while with contractions of his muscles. Once he was past the peak of climax, he gathered his senses enough to crawl down the bed, resting between Lee's thighs to take the man's cock into his mouth.

Richard had barely touched Lee when the man curled a hand around Richard's shoulder in warning. Lee let out a cry, then fell silent, his thighs shaking under Richard's hands. Richard's mouth filled with warmth and the taste of salt, in spurt upon spurt, always one more when he thought Lee was done. Even after he ran dry, the man's cock continued to twitch, his muscles quaking as he let out a long sigh. Only when Lee's body had relaxed back onto the mattress once more did Richard carefully pull his lips from the man's cock and swallow it all down, licking his lips to get every last bit.

They lay there together for a bit, no sound between them but their panting breaths, limbs tangled in awkward, comfortable ways. Richard ran a hand over Lee's arm, over the textured wool that covered it, and Lee laughed softly.

"So that was payback, huh?" Lee said, grinning wide and tired. Richard nodded and pressed his nose into the crook of Lee's neck. "I'll have to steal your clothes more often, then."

**Author's Note:**

> After all the BotFA extras, I had to go for it. This was so much fun to write, and I hope it's as much fun to read~


End file.
